


Drunken Lust

by pinapear



Category: Sex Pistols (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Johnny, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinapear/pseuds/pinapear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you get drunk with your best mate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by a friend. Might have a few mistakes.

It started out as brief little drunk kisses. It always started this way. Johnny and Sid would get go the point where the tension was too much. The staring. The nudging. It drove both of them crazy. So once beer was there. They'd drink themselves sick... And rather queer. Sid would drink more than Johnny. Johnny always remembered these moments, even when he tried not to. Every time, Johnny expected Sid to talk about it the next day. Every time... But he never did. So he must forget.

Here they were. Sid sitting on Johnny's sofa with the grumpy Irish man in his lap. Their tongues fought for dominance, but for some reason, Johnny let Sid win. Sid would pull Johnny's tongue into his mouth and give a few sucks before pulling away and kissing all over his face. Johnny hated the kisses. But for some reason, he adored them. They were sloppy. Dirty. But so fucking good. He loved to feel the dirty boys tongue trying to deep throat him or rub against his own. It got his engine going. Made his downstairs throb. His eyes would be filled with drunken lust in no time.

Sid was like a drug. A fucked up drug. If you tried to stop, it would just keep coming back. You would go from withdrawl if you stopped. It was to the point that... Even sober, Johnny almost kissed the filthy boy. He laughed it off and called Sid a poof for getting as red as a tomato.

They got freaky during bed. Sid once shoved his tongue up Johnny's ass. It made the ginger squeak and mewl in pleasure. And it made the younger lad feel proud of his reactions. Sid could have even climaxed in his pants from the sounds. Though, they've never had full out sex. Just oral. They've stroked each other. Sucked each other. Johnny would never. NEVER. Touch Sids asshole. But Sid would gladly touch his. His fingers have been in there as well. He called him delicious once...

John's thoughts stopped. His mind focused on now. Sid took him off guard with his hand in his pants, hand placed firmly against his cock, which by the way, was half hard. 

"Oi, wots this? We haven't even done that much just macked on each other. Thinking about something?" Sid teased the ginger.

The Irish man just growled. He gently rocked against his best mates hand and cuddled his face against his neck. "Shuddup or I'm getting up and leaving." Sid only laughed and rubbed him a bit faster. After rubbing him for a while, he wrapped his arms around him and stood up. John actually squealed, wrapping all his limbs around him. "You fookin-" He was shut up from a deep kiss. Sid slowly walked to the bedroom, both of them moaning into each others mouths. Sid was careful. Johnny has always had a bad back. Never told him why, but he never asked. Didn't think he had too.

The tall bloke placed his sorry Irish friend in the bed. Johnny's legs, almost right away, spread open. Sid grinned. John was like his little whore for the night, he thought. Johnny purred softly as his hands trailed on his thighs. Soon his trousers and boxers where yanked down. He heard Sid spit in his hands and he couldn't help but get excited.

Once the long fingers were around his cock, his legs spread out slightly. The nice wet hand on his cock. Oh god he loved it. Only Sid could do this... Yes, he's had sex with a girl. But not in a while. He was always too awkward near ladies. But Sid... Sids hand on his cock was amazing. It felt so good. Slowly his own hand went to grab Sids arm. His hips jolted softly against his hand and he purred out. "Your mouth, Sidney. I want it."He muttered. His hand slowly rubbed his best mates arm. Everything stopped. Johnny stiffened and be looked down. Sid was looking at him, a grin on his face. Slow. Very slowly. A nice warm heat went around his cock. He arched and winced, quickly laying straight again. The hand on the others arm went to his Sids hair, along with the other. His legs moved and rested on Sids shoulders, moving the boys head a big faster. He jolted his hips softly, gasping and moaning from the tongue teasing his cock.

He didn't noticed the two fingers that joined the others mouth. But he did notice those two long fingers that he's come to adore go to rub his entrance. He tensed up but slowly relaxed. He took a deep breathe and gasped when a nice long finger entered him. It didn't move. His Sids head did, his tongue pressing against the underside of his cock. Soon the tip of his cock was played with. Sid's tongue played with the others foreskin. A small gasp escaped John and Sid shoved the whole length into his mouth. The finger in his ass slowly moved in and out of him. He was relaxed enough now. 

The finger curled and pressed against his prostate. A small squeal left the Irish lad. He jolted his hips and began to really fuck the others mouth. Sid then did that fancy thing he always did with his tongue. And he tensed up. A moan-- more like a scream left him and he came hard into the others mouth. Sid swallowed. Always did. Johnny's legs moved. He was done. Atleast for now...


End file.
